vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145771-i-just-want-to-say
Content ---- ---- ---- why do you still play oO | |} ---- ---- Why do ask questions like that? I enjoy the game, still think the devs make daft decisions. What is it with halfwits that come out with "why do you play" or "if you don't like it, leave" everytime someone has a criticism about anything? Some people take it like a personal attack if anyone says something bad about the game. I think Carbine have made some absolutely ridiculous decisions, I don't like the lag, PvP stresses me out but I still do it and why do I do still do it and continue to play? Because I have fun. It's okay to enjoy something and find fault, it's normal, nothing is perfect .... except me. It used to be region locked, now it doesn't seem to be. Last year I needed both an EU and an American version of the game to play both servers (like Oli, silly bugger paid for both) but now I don't. Edited October 30, 2015 by SickToubib | |} ---- This the frustrating dichotomy of this game. The people working at Carbine are passionate about the game and it's players. Just talking to them, seeing them in streams, you get the feeling these are people you could be great friends with. But when it comes to actually running the game and managing the community, they make some really... I'll just leave it at "odd"... decisions. Decisions that leave me scratching my head, wondering why they couldn't see this or that particular thing was never going to work. I really appreciate that they are working hard and want to give a great experience. It's just that at times it seems they're not exactly sure how to get there. | |} ---- I too found it odd that your post in a positive thread is made with the intent to agree with the opinion of the OP, only written in such a way to imply that you enjoy nothing else here. But if you clarify that you "enjoy" the game in general, then there obviously isn't just "one thing" you can't fault the devs on because it implies that they did enough right in aspects of play/story/combat to keep you here and interested. I really don't think the poster is a "halfwit" for finding this oddity in your post because you wouldn't be playing if the "one thing" you found positive to say was how hands-on the developers want to be. Anyway, wording your post in the way you did, this 'one thing they did right because everything else sucks' mentality is only going to be divisive and you should not really be surprised by people follow the example of divisiveness you set. | |} ---- I can't speak for the author but I sure don't read it that way. What this says to me is "Other parts of this game have had problems, but this never has." It doesn't say "Everything in the game is wrong but this." | |} ---- That's the way I read it also. I think some people are making a mountain out of a mole hill and are a bit over sensitive. | |} ---- ---- Now you are putting words in my mouth, don't do that. I never said "they did this right because everything else sucks" I said it's the one thing I can't fault them on. I can find fault in other things, it doesn't mean I think they suck. I don't think Wildstar is "the best game ever", I think the devs do a hell of a lot of things completely backwards but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy myself. | |} ---- Well you did say that this was the one thing you didn't fault them on and then clarified in a second post that there were other things you didn't find fault with, a contradiction but one of exaggeration and easily made. I actually already acknowledged your clarification in the previous post, so I didn't put words in your mouth, I only backed someone up in how the first post came across. All I was really saying is that when you put a positive in the form of a back-handed compliment, you shouldn't be surprised that people read it and notice the negative. Not exactly a controversial statement on my part. | |} ----